Chocolate Sryup
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: Hijackingyourlife over on Tumblr asked for a story involving chocolate syrup and licking, so I wrote this. Needless to say it got a little out of hand. I posted this on Tumblr back in November and figured I post it here as well. Jack pulls a prank and things get a little sticky. Rated M for a reason. NSFW


Jack snuck up on Hiccup, an open bottle of chocolate syrup clutched in both hands.

The auburn haired boy was leaning forward, intently watching the latest episode of _Glee. _Jack stifled a laugh and reached out over the other boy's head, tipping the bottle.

The thick dark brown goo came out fast, plopping down on Hiccup's head and spilling on to his neck and face. He jumped up, limbs flailing. "What the Hell, Jack!?"

Hands moved up to wipe chocolate out of his eyes and he glared at the laughing teen. Jack laughed until his sides hurt, doubled over.

Finally, his white haired head looked up to see Hiccup still glaring, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Jack sighed. "Sorry, Hic, I just couldn't help myself. You were so out of it." As if on an afterthought he added,"let me help you get cleaned up." Hiccup plopped back down on the couch, fully expecting Jack to get a wet rag or something.

So when Jack sat himself across Hiccup's knees, one leg on either side, and started to kiss along the chocolaty trail on his neck, lapping up the sticky substance like some kind of crazy sex cat, Hiccup was well within his rights let out a very manly squeak.

Jack swirled his tongue behind Hiccup's ear, lightly grazing what he knew to be a 'turn-on spot' with the tips of his teeth just for good measure.

Hiccup let out a groan and dug his hand into Jack's hair, tugging harshly, while the other held his hips, nail digging in just enough to leave a mark.

Jack covered his hiss with a moan, moving up Hiccup's jaw line to lick the chocolate off the side of his mouth and cheeks.

Hiccup caught Jack's lips with his own, giving him a soft kiss that had Jack melting against him. Jack moaned and pushed at his lips hard, eagerly opening his mouth to let Hiccup in.

Hiccup flushed, light pink following the brown streaks down his chest, and tightened his hold on the smaller boy, pressing him closer.

Jack pulled away and started licking his other cheek.

As soon as Jack was done 'cleaning' Hiccup's face he started down his throat, teeth grazing over all the right places. He paused in his mission to suck on Hiccup's Adam's apple, and then moved down to nip at his boyfriend's collarbones.

Green eyes squeezed shut, mouth falling open.

Moving farther down, Jack was pleased to note that the syrup had dripped all the way to Hiccup's low-slung sweatpants. He grinned to himself; this was going to be _fun_.

Hiccup thought he'd catch on fire when Jack reached his chest, lips and teeth and one very skilled tongue ridding him of the sticky mess. Jack once again went off course, sucking at Hiccup's hardened nipples for no other reason than the fact that they were _right there_.

Jack rolled his hips, and was rewarded with the feel of his boyfriend's hard-on.

"Lay down," Jack grunted out, kissing as low as he could without moving from his perch on Hiccup's lap.

Hiccup just let out a whine and did as he was asked, all too willing to let Jack take this as far as his heart desired.

Jack proceeded to scooch down to Hiccup's knees, being mindful of his boyfriend's bad leg, and started to suck the chocolate from around his bellybutton.

Hiccup just shivered and grabbed at Jack's hair again with one hand, the other pressing to his lips to stifle the gasps and moans.

It wasn't long before Jack had started to tug the waistband down, lapping at the newly reveled skin.

Hiccup squirmed and bucked his hips, a muffled moan passing his lips.

"Jack, please." He knew Jack loved it when he begged, and since he was now almost painfully hard he saw no reason in not indulging Jack's little kinks.

Jack grinned against his hip and blew cold air on the wetted skin.

Finally, he pulled the pants down all the way, lifting himself off Hiccup's knees to push them past his feet and off the couch.

When Jack started to suckle at the skin on the inside of Hiccup's upper thighs, the Norse boy sent a silent thanks to the gods that Aster was out of town, leaving the two males alone in the two bedroom apartment.

If anything could be said about Jack, it was that he was thorough, intently making sure that all the syrup was licked away before taking the head of Hiccup's cock in his mouth an treating it to the same sucking as the rest of his body while his hands traced snowflake patterns on the skin of his hips.

Hiccup threw his head back and let out a throaty moan, eyes rolling back at the feel of the hot, wet heat around him.

Jack took him in all the way with ease that only practice could bring and swallowed around the hard length, darkened blue eyes flitting up to watch Hiccup's reaction through dark lashes.

Jack wasn't disappointed. Hiccup was biting his lip, eyes screwed shut. His chest was heaving and Jack hummed his approval.

Hiccup tugged at his hair again, trying to get Jack to move. The boy complied, bobbing his head up and down, moving one hand to stroke at the base. When he let his teeth graze the hyper sensitive skin, Hiccup's body jerked up and he cursed loudly.

Jack pulled away with a lewd pop and licked at the vein on the underside, encouraged by the reactions he was getting.

Meanwhile, Hiccup started to thank the gods for Jack's mouth.

The hand that had been pressed to his mouth raised above his head to grab at the arm of the couch, fingers digging into the cold leather desperately when Jack decided that it would be a good idea to hum again, sending jolts of vibrations up his boyfriend's member.

"Jack, please." It came out as a low groan, which only served to make Jack chuckle. Pressing a soft kiss to the tip, taking time to lap up the pre-cum, Jack moved back up Hiccup's body, kissing here and there until he got to his lips. Hiccup rose to meet him half way, eager to kiss Jack again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hiccup noted that Jack's lips tasted sweet and were still sticky, with chocolate or cum he didn't know.

Jack rolled his hips into Hiccup's and moaned loudly, the sound rumbling from somewhere in his chest. Hiccup could tell from the way Jack was Kissing Him that the white haired male was surrendering his dominance, the movements having gone from rough and heated to a slow, gentle brush.

On a spilt-second decision, Jack pulled himself away from Hiccup completely and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, dragging him to his feet and towards their shared bedroom.

Hiccup ended up pushing Jack to the wall and kissing him senseless before they made it to the hall. Jack's hooded sweatshirt was flung somewhere in the vicinity of the bathroom while his gym shorts got abandoned just outside the room.

Jack pulled away from Hiccup again, the larger boy having pinned Jack to the door as soon as it was closed and latched onto his neck, and trotted to the nightstand.

The blue eyed boy tossed Hiccup the half full bottle of lube and climbed on the bed with his back to him, hoping that the other's sharper than average brain would pick up on what he wanted.

He knew he got it when the dark haired boy let out a whine and clamored up on the bed.

Jack kissed him and glanced down at his leg, giving Hiccup a questioning look. Upon receiving a small nod, Jack's finger's set to work undoing all the straps and pins, pulling the prosthetic away and setting it down by the bed. Hiccup wiggled and blushed, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Hic," Jack said softly, bestowing a light kiss to the end of the stump. "You are beautiful, Hamish, you hear? This," He gave the abruptly ended limb a pointing look, "Doesn't change anything. I love you. Always have, always will."

Hiccup's eyes watered at the use of his given name and the sweet words and smiled softly.

He pulled Jack closer, stopping when their lips were just close enough to touch. When he spoke, his breath mingled with Jack's. "How did I get so lucky?" Jack smiled and spoke against Hiccup's lips, "I ask myself the same thing every day, Haddock."

Hiccup lunged forward then, kissing Jack for all he was worth, his own words of devotion getting whispered against lips and skin.

Somewhere in the haze of kisses, Hiccup managed to coat his fingers in lube.

Jack mewled when one slick digit poked at his entrance before slipping inside, nudging past the tight ring of muscle into silky warmth.

Jack wiggled beneath Hiccup, head leaned back against the pillows to give the older boy better access to his neck.

Kisses were exchanged and jack's hands grabbed at Hiccup's shoulders, a gasp of _more _leaving his lips.

Hiccup added a second finger, scissoring the two to open Jack farther.

Jack squirmed, hissing at the initial discomfort until Hiccup located his prostate, finger tips pressing against it.

Jack cursed, hips grinding down involuntarily. Encouraged, Hiccup repeated the motion. Jack writhed, a shudder passing through his whole body as white filled his vision at every touch.

A third finger was added, and Jack thought he would explode from the sheer want coursing through his veins.

"Hic," Jack could hardly talk, breathing harsh and gasping. "Now…" He was whining, and_begging,_ but did not care.

Hiccup's fingers pulled out and Jack felt empty, body shaking. The sound of the lube being opened again hi his ears and he jumped when the cold gel touched him. Hiccup was always so careful, making sure to use plenty of lubricant on both himself and Jack.

Hiccup kissed him again, lips pressing softly as he slowly pushed in, stopping at even the slightest sound. Jack wrapped his legs around Hiccup's back, heels digging into the dip of his spine, and pushed him all the way in, tossing his head back and sighing. _Finally._

At first the rhythm was slow, it had been awhile since Hiccup had topped and he was being super cautious, but with Jack's urgings it picked up.

Hiccup had his face pressed into Jack's neck as he moved, soft kisses, nips, and breathless words creating a enticing mantra.

Jack shifted, a dull ache trying to form in his back, and promptly gasped out when Hiccup hit just the right place inside. "Oh, yes! There!"

Hiccup hit it again, loving the sounds Jack made, and trailed his hand between them o toy with Jack's neglected hard-on.

The teen screamed, senses going into instant overload when Hiccup's hand wrapped around his cock and gave a light squeeze.

His hand started pumping and Jack felt like a rocket, soaring up into space.

Hiccup's name fell from his lips like a chant, pitch changing with each touch.

Finally, Jack couldn't hold it in anymore. Grabbing Hiccup by the back of the neck, he pulled him down and kissed him hard before he came, walls clenching tight.

Hiccup came a minute later, pushed over the edge by the look on his partner's face.

The two boys laid together for a long time, panting against each other's necks.

Jack was the first to recover, one hand moving up to push Hiccup's hair out of his face. "Hey," he said softly, cupping his jaw. Hiccup smiled back. "Hey," he breathed back. "We need to buy more chocolate syrup." Hiccup just laughed, saying that he couldn't agree more.

The next morning the only sound in the small apartment was the sound of a key turning in a lock, the front door swinging open a moment later. Aster looked around, taking note of the clothes strewn from the living room to the room the other boys shared.

Bright green eyes rolled back and the Aussie laughed to himself; anyone that wanted to mock his name and call him a bunny clearly hadn't met Frost and Haddock. He door at the end of the hall opened and Jack stuck his head out, eyes widening at the sight of Aster standing on the other side of the apartment. "Bunny! Can you hand me my hoodie?" The blue haired teen just shook his head and went into the kitchen for some chocolate milk.


End file.
